


Squits

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: Well, I'm having terrible cramps right now. Hurt/comfort would do me good. I miss Arthur/Merlin, but I'm also good with more Sabriel. Or any pairing, really. Just something to distract me from running back to the restroom and crying. (Sorry, TMI.) Make someone fictional suffer for me, please. And thanks.</p><p>My reply: Oh god, you poor soul! Cramps get you an immediate bump to the front of the line. Feel better soon! (Also, a million bonus points to whoever catches the tiny obscure game reference.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squits

”I'm gonna die,” Merlin moaned. ”You might as well start looking for another manservant, because this one is facing his end.”

 

”You're not dying, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur scoffed, making Merlin wince as he pulled out a chair with a rude screech against the floor and flopped down in it. ”Gaius says it's just a stomach bug. You'll be right as rain in no time.”

 

”Easy for you to say,” Merlin said miserably, hugging the bucket he'd taken to carrying around for very good reason. ”You can actually eat things.”

 

”That reminds me. Eat this.” Merlin didn't even try to catch the pouch Arthur threw at him, choosing instead to watch as it landed on the table between them, splitting open to reveal several black stalks inside.

 

”Why would I eat twigs?” Merlin grimaced.

 

”Because Gaius told me this is the best remedy for the squits. They're extremely rare and very valuable. You had no idea what I had to promise the Mercian trade ambassador to be allowed to buy those.”

 

Merlin blinked slowly. ”And... you got them for me.”

 

”Yes. So _eat them_ ,” Arthur said firmly, before getting to his feet with another nauseating screech of his chair and swooped out the door.

 

The squirming in Merlin's stomach as he slowly chewed the dry stalks had nothing to do with his illness and everything to do with a prince who was much too stubborn to show he cared like a normal person.


End file.
